fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Chaos Legion (Chaos' Federation) Units
The Dark Chaos Legion Army consists of combat androids, or combat synthetics , unlikely to humanoid clones. Which Mosuke had stolen the data that belongs to Weyland-Yutani, and so far that with a gratitude of Shockpulse, Mosuke's top scientist. Unlikely to Battle Droids, which considered stupidity, which because quote "Roger, roger", and wasn't...much serious in combat. Which Shockpulse had installing EMP resistance layer that less withstand EMP pulse, and also only highly strong EMP to harm them. So far, along with demonic undead soldiers that Mosuke gotten possessed, with the power of his Necron that due to his keyblade's ability. Which took appearance of a Nazi or Russian soldiers, which it is quite interests him that taken their appearance. Doctrine and Personnel The army favored strict specialization of its soldiers, forbidding non-certified soldiers from utilizing weapons or undertaking roles they were not trained for. The Shock Front line Army were the elite of the Chaos military, which Mosuke had formed them for some purpose. Chaos Troopers, Light Soldiers and Assault Soldiers formed the bulk of troops within the first wave, supported by special forces troops like the Elite Soldiers. The core of the Helghast infantry defending Helghan from the ISA counter-invasion were the Shock Troopers, Riflemen, Support Troopers and LMG Troopers. Elite units of Commandos, Elite Shock Troopers, Pyro Troopers and others supplemented the defences. Foot Soldiers Most of the synthetic soldiers can be deployed in Barracks (own by Terrans), which considered a production center. Each of the troopers can wields the current weapon(s) and then different weapon(s) with role purpose, depend on physical and energy weapon. Trooper (Base from Helghast Trooper before Assault) The combat droid version of the backbone form of the Infantry. Due to its program that the same way as the Heighast Trooper that perform both airborne or mechanized operations, and they did copied the same shock combat techniques. They often operate in squads, pinning and flanking their targets to deliver the killing blow. Uniform Every infantryman wears a dark gray fatigue uniform, designed to shield the wearer from the harsh weather conditions on Helghan, it is a multilayer carbon fiber fabric, chemically treated to protect the wearer from extreme temperatures, waterproof and difficult to burn with acid or fire and is useful protection against shrapnel and debris. Gloves and boots are made with similar materials, but are reinforced to allow the use of ropes during airborne assault. The body armor follows the same philosophy of the fatigue uniform, but is obviously made with more resistant and heavy materials, and is designed to be easy to repair on the field, using spare parts. The armor itself is effective only against light caliber rounds and shrapnel, and provide a good shielding against acid and fire, but against anything else the infantryman must rely on cover and teamwork and support to survive. Even they were droids, which unable to harm its polluted environment. The rebreather is a standard issue for any Helghan, but the one given to military personnel is quite more advanced, and provide protection against smoke and chemical attacks, and so do the special goggles, which also shield the wearer against intense lights. Weaponry Rifles * StA-52 Assault Rifle - Default * StA-3 Stova LMG * Plasma Rifle - Secondary - The pair of curved bodies are joined via the trigger guard,6 creating the rifle's distinctive smooth, streamlined shape. The rifle, like most Covenant weapons, is smooth and aerodynamic, almost organic in appearance. The plasma rifle's design has only changed slightly over its centuries of service. The weapon's contemporary design was the result of Forerunner technology, Sangheili craftsmanship, and San'Shyuum artistry. The plasma rifle's design was noted to be jawlike, a design that perhaps unconsciously mimicked a Sangheili's mandibles. Shotgun * Marshall pump-action shotgun Handheld * StA-18 Pistol * Luger-1960 - 9mm Luger * AY69 Machine Pistol * Plasma Pistol * HE .44 Magnum Heavy * L-TAG * The VC9 Missile Launcher * JAW Grenades * M17 Frag Grenade * Tesla Grenade * Plasma grenade Melee * Nazi Knife Light Troopers Wearing uniforms that emphasize speed over protection, Light Soldiers function as points of attack for the Helghast Forces. Their lack of hard armor forces them to maximize cover when engaging opponents. Uniform Their uniform is a simple vest with a light bullet-proof vest. They are used mainly for scouting or for routing the enemy and flanking them. They are lightly armored to make them suitable and effective for combat. They prefer Speed over armor any day. Weaponry Rilfe * FY-71 Custom - Default - chambered with 5.45x39mm and Incendiary rounds * Bullseye * Plasma Rifle - Blue * StA-11 Submachine Gun * Auger - Secondary Handheld * Reaper Carbine - duel-wield * Plasma Gun * Needler * MPX8 Melee * Nazi Knife * Machete Assault Soldier Assault Soldiers are heavily armored members. They are slower but stronger than regular Helghast troopers, and are reserved for major attack operations. They're trained in a wide range of Helghast small arms and explosive weapons, and know how to take advantage of emplaced guns. They can use a wide array of weapons on the battlefield. Uniform Assault Soldiers are even tougher than Elite Soldiers, wearing heavy black/dark-grey armor along with a smooth helmet with an opaque visor. Weaponry Heavy * StA-3 Light Machine Gun - default * MG-46 Minigun * Plasma Repeater * AR-60 Nazi Assault Rifle * Brute Shot * Plasma Launcher * Fuel Rod Launcher * Wildfire (A stinger missile launcher similar) * The VC9 Missile Launcher Shotgun * Assault Schockhammer Handheld * Brute Plasma Rifle - red - The Type-25 DER/J is considerably different than its Sangheili issued counterpart; unlike the standard plasma rifle the Jiralhanae variant fires a more powerful bolt at a higher rate of fire, boosting penetration and kinetic impact over its Sangheili issued counterpart3. The only visual differences between the two weapons is that it is red and is darker towards the back of it. The top half of the Brute Plasma Rifle is also longer towards the end than its Sangheili counterpart which is a more comfortable hold for Brutes. Unlike other weapons utilized by Brutes, it is not only the only Brute weapon that does not look somewhat primitive, but also the only one that does not have blades for close-quarters combat. So far this variant has only been found in the hands of the Brutes, and even then, only since they have seen a return as front-line combatants. * Spiker * Majestic Revolver Melee * Gravity Hammer * Battle Combat Axe Elite Soldier Elite Soldiers, or just 'Elites', are the most common of the Helghast Third Army's special forces. Their charging tactics may seem reckless, but they know when to fall back and when to look for cover. Their most common weapon is the Sta-3 Light Machine Gun and they can rarely be seen carrying a Sta-52 assault rifle and occasionally a grenade launcher. Elites wear heavy armor and can withstand up to half a magazine of M82 Assault Rifle fire, compared to standard Helghast soldiers who can be killed with just 3 or 4 shots from the M82. They can be killed with a single headshot from the sniper secondary fire mode of the M66-SD Submachine Gun, or by sustained fire from heavy automatic weapons like Rico Velasquez's M224-A3 Heavy Support Weapon or their own StA-3 Light Machine Guns. Elites are first encountered in Mission 2, "Vekta Evacuates", and are encountered throughout the campaign. For most of the game, Elites are deployed as support troops, usually operating in pairs and working alongside squads of normal Helghast infantry. Their heavy armor and machineguns allow them to lay down sustained fire while resisting return fire. From Mission 9 onwards, Elites begin to deploy in full squads of several at once, fully replacing the standard Helghast infantry in large sections of the game. Elites deployed in full squads often carry StA-52 Assault Rifles instead of machineguns. Because of their increased durability and skill, these squads of Elites are a significantly greater threat than earlier squads of regular Helghasts. Weaponry Rifle * AR-1960 Nazi Assault Rifle - Custom - Default * Carbine * Sta-3 Light Machine Gun Shotgun * Assault Schockhammer Handheld *StA-18 Pistol *Majestic Revolver Melee * Type-01 Energy Sword * Nazi Knife Shock Trooper The shock troopers of the Helghast army are used to overwhelm and thin out entrenched positions by rushing in fast. They move in a zigzag pattern moving sideways and even rolling to avoid getting shot and are lightly armoured for maximum mobility. As they get closer, they form more of a threat with their StA-11 Submachine Gun or their knives. These Helghast were deployed once it became apparent for the need for assault infantry that could engage the enemy in close quarter combat. Weaponry Sub-Machine Gun * StA-11 Submachine Gun - Current * Typhoon - Secondary Handheld * AY69 Machine Pistol * Luger-46 Melee * M32 Combat Knife Advance Shock Trooper The Advanced Shock Trooper, also known as the "Autarch's Guard," are elite shock troops of the Autarchy and any of the high-ranking officials which serve him. They are distinguished by their long-coats, emblematic of the vow they took to the Autarch, and wear a similar helmet to the regular Shock Troopers. To prevent them from being overrun during riots, these troopers are trained to work in pairs. Although they appear very similar to regular Shock Troopers, they can be distinguished by the black kevlar vest they wear over their longcoats, as well as their slightly different cap. Weaponry Rifle/Sub-machine Guns * Feline SMG * Plasma Rifle (Blue) Handheld * 2x Mauler - equipped with a small blade underneath, making it a formidable melee weapon. Melee * Nazi Knife Rifleman The Rifleman is a defensive unit used by the Helghast army to fortify the rear ranks of combat. They set up in well covered positions behind lines of assault troopers and the more agile close range troops. They specialize in utilizing the StA-14 Rifle, which packs a punch, but requires the Rifleman's patience and steady aim to function optimally. Weaponry Rifle * StA-14 Rifle - current * VC32 Sniper Rifle - Snipers variant * AR Marksman - secondary Shotgun * Jackel Handheld * Hatchet Support Trooper The Support Trooper specializes in firing the VC9 Rocket Launcher. He is not a very big threat when on his own, but when he's joined by regular troops the Support Trooper is a force to be reckoned with. They are specifically trained to take out armored vehicles and large clustered up enemy infantry, and often found fighting from elevated positions and longer ranges. Weaponry Heavy * VC9 Rocket Launcher - Default * JAW * Wildfire * Fuel Rode Launcher - Secondary * Plasma Launcher - secondary Rifle * AR-1960 w/ under slung rocket launcher Shotgun * Marshall Handheld * Needler Melee * Hatchet LMG Trooper Known for their ferocity, LMG Troopers are elite soldiers that act as support units when Helghast troops need serious firepower. The LMG Trooper is much like the Miner but far more bold and dangerous. Like the Miner, they will hold their ground in the open and rely on the power of their StA-3 LMG to keep them safe. They are more heavily armoured and steady, so they don't need to crouch down when firing their StA-3 LMG. This makes them considerably more mobile and deadly as they can move and fire at you at the same time. Weaponry Heavy * StA-3 Light Machine Gun * Brute Shot Handheld * Reaper Carbine Melee * Hatchet Commando With four eyes the Commando is a seriously tough soldier that can breach doors and even break though walls. Though slightly slower and a lot more armoured than the Shock Trooper, the Commando uses a similar tactic of closing the distance quickly and unloading his shotgun when in close range. To avoid having to reload, one of their tactics is moving quickly to close combat range before they run out of bullets. Weaponry Shotgun * Schockhammer * Jackel - loaded with slugs Handheld * Plasma Pistol Grenades * Melee * M32 Combat Knife Elite Shock Trooper The Elite Shock Troopers are the lean and mean special forces of the Helghast army. They are highly trained and strategically skilled. Also called "Shocks" or "Leets" by ISA soldiers, the Elites are all hardened veterans with wits to match their bloodthirstiness. Elites train in every possible condition and are ready to operate completely independent of support units. They are capable of very flexible deployments in a wide range of missions. Weaponry Sub-machine Gun * Bullseye SMG * Needler - Secondary Rifle * M2014 Gauss Rifle * Auger Handheld * Needler Melee * Machete Knife * Hatchet Pyro Trooper This Pyro Trooper is armed with portable incendiary weapons, the Helghast Pyro Troopers specialise in clearing out enemy trenches and bunkers. Though they wear a brominated flame-retardant suit that offers a temporary shield from the flames, Pyro Troopers are still vulnerable to enemy fire. The Pyro Trooper usually keeps his distance and rarely seeks or uses cover, instead seeking to rain deadly flames down upon his enemies with his Flame Thrower. The Flame Thrower is slow to fire and has a limited range, which the Pyro compensates for by arcing it up to increase the range and to circumvent cover. Weaponry Other * VC1 Flamethrower Grenades * Type-3 firebomb Melee * FROG Soldier Haven Troopers, also known as FROGS or Frog Soldiers, were an army of elite, female soldiers equipped with powered suits that operated under Liquid Ocelot's direct command. They also accompanied members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit who acted independently. Abilities The Haven Troopers' characteristic heightened jumping ability and use of a catapult to launch themselves into the atmosphere and effect a dynamic entry earned them their nickname of "FROGS." They also possessed the ability to cling onto walls, allowing them to gain leverage over targets in urban environments, the mechanism of which was speculated to employ van der Waals force. SOP and the nanomachines within their bodies allowed only a minimal psychological deviation from baseline values, meaning that these units felt essentially no emotion in combat. Upon their death, those internal nanomachines would combust, leaving them fully carbonized within seconds by bursting into blue flame. However, their nanomachines still retained some functionality after death, as demonstrated by Screaming Mantis's ability to manipulate their nanomachines. It was presumed that they suffered the same effects as normal PMC soldiers when the SOP system was shut down; the sudden rush of emotion and feelings caused them to have a serious (but non-fatal) mental breakdown. Weapons The Haven Troopers were mostly armed with the FN P90, a Belgian-made Personal Defense Weapon System, to combat enemies from short to medium ranges. The 5.7mm rounds used in the P90 have high velocity and low impact, while they have low shock and lack the stopping power of other rounds such as the .45ACP used by the Mk. 23 and Operator, they are designed to penetrate body armor with ease. On its new weapons-of-choice for the Dark Chaos Legion, armed with Feline SMG, Bullseye energy SMGs, and Typhoons. Since Feline chambered 4.7mm pistol ammunition with a relatively short cartridge, similar to the 5.7x28mm firing solution utilized by the FN-P90 submachine gun (also a bullpup). The 4.7mm round shares many properties with rifle cartridges, providing close-range stopping power and superior armor penetration compared to the ammunition normally fired by submachine guns. Typhoons were sub-machine gun/shotgun hybrid, which tis decide is similar to P90. When serving as snipers, their weapon of choice was the DSR-1 sniper rifle, often used by German Special Forces. Due to its bullpup design, the DSR-1 is shorter than most bolt-action marksmen rifles while retaining good power and accuracy. And thew new sniper rifles, will be armed with M2014 Gauss Rifle w/ sniper scope, and Auger Energy Rifle. THe M2014 fires slugs of high-density alloys, such as tungsten carbide and depleted uranium, at velocities up to eight times the speed of sound. It is an excellent anti-materiel rifle that can disable hovercraft, boats, and other lightly armored vehicles, as well as heavy infantry. Its muzzle velocity is extremely high, ensuring no target can escape. The Auger fires salvos of transient radiation that will tunnel through solid matter and increase in power with each object they burrow through without causing damage to matter itself. Hard surfaces are unaffected, but organic tissue will be severely burned. The Auger does have a relatively small ammunition capacity, but the salvos ignore cover so they are all potentially lethal. As their sidearm, the Haven Troopers used the Five-seveN 5.7mm pistol. It uses the same ammunition as the P90, benefiting from its accuracy and armor piercing capabilities despite being a handgun. Now for the new choice was Luger-1960 w/ suppressor, chambered with 9mm AP, and/or Plasma Pistol with chargable shot. For Close Quarters Combat, they used a short machete that was holstered in their right thigh plate carrier, and a garrotte to strangle an opponent when countering any unarmed attacks, as well as several small throwing knives similar to the ones used by Vamp. They have also been seen wielding XM25 airburst grenade launchers in Advent Palace. And now for the substitute for XM25 is L-TAG grenade Launcher. SMG *Feline SMG - Default *Bullseye - Secondary *Typhoon *M2014 Gauss Rifle w/ sniper scope - Secondary, role as Sniper *Auger Handheld *Luger-1960 Suppressed Heavy *L-TAG Melee *Energy dagger *Machete Heavy Trooper The Heavy Trooper is a soldier pumped up with propaganda and psychotropic drugs, sealed in a suit of bulletproof and blast-resistant armor, with a chaingun/grenade launcher as their weapon. They are first found in the Heavy Canal of the Blood Meridian. They are also - like Colonel Mael Radec - taller than other Helghast. Overview Heavies possess a lust for battle that surpasses most Helghast troops; they are often seen taunting and threatening their foes in the thick of battle, while slowly advancing upon them and disregarding incoming fire. Heavily armored and well-equipped, they hail bullets on enemies that get caught out of cover and can flush out anyone hiding in cover by lobbing grenades. Countering Heavy Troopers Heavy Trooper's weak spots are the red tanks on their backs, but in order to be able to hit them, you have to make him turn around by shooting them in the helmet or by throwing grenades at them. Conversely, they can also be taken down with a few direct hits from a rocket launcher (i.e. the VC9, since the M80 is not available in the Campaign). Once the tanks are destroyed, the Heavy explodes in a massive fireball that severly damages or destroys anything nearby. This can be used to your advantage to clear the area of weaker soldiers. It is also suggested you take cover while trying to eliminate this opponent, for this soldier wields a weapon that is able to quickly eliminate entire squads of soldiers. Armament Heavy Troopers are armed with the powerful StA-6 chaingun, which fires 13.2 x 92 mm bullets, first expected as depleted uranium projectiles but later known as tungsten high velocity rounds. It is useful for suppressing enemy troops, or taking out entire squads in a hail of bullets. This minigun is, unfortunately, unwieldable. In addition to the minigun they also carry grenade launchers that can be used to flush people out of cover. There is also a variant called Arc Trooper using the VC5 Arc Gun. It's interesting to note that General Metrac wielded the exact same weapon in Killzone: Liberation against Jan in their first fight. Intel * Health: 150 * Weapons: Custom StA6 HMG Creatures Kampfhund (Attack Dog) Kampfhunde are armored and genetically (later mechanically) augmented German Shepherds employed by the Nazi military as a type of attack canine. Armed with bodily augments and sharp teeth, they are fast on their feet and can close the distance between them and a detected player fairly quickly. While pre-1960 models of the Kampfhund are regular dogs with simple alterations performed on them, the 1960 variant is nearly 100% mechanical save for the brain which is encased in an exoskeleton. Supersoldaten (Übersoldaten) (or Super Soldier) (1946-1960 version) Supersoldaten[http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Soldier_(The_New_Order) (Übersoldaten)], or Super Soldiers (And Maschienensoldaten in the German version) as they are commonly known, are heavily-armored biomechanical enemies. Since considered instead of dead soldier, but also using less cloning technology that gotten from the body of the Nazi's super soldier. The Supersoldaten 46 is a newer breed of 7 to 8 ft tall super soldiers engineered by General Deathshead himself. Until Mosuke Zweichi had make cooperation and gotten the data and schematics of the super soldier project. The Supersoldaten 60 is a refined version of the original model. A new and improved metal golem who wields an MG60 and wears a face mask resembling a Greek statue, this is an enemy not to be taken lightly. Like most things that exist in both time periods, the 1960 version of the Supersoldaten is essentially a technologically advanced version of the earlier 1946 type, with the majority of the updates being related to their equipment. Despite their upgraded equipment, their behavior and basic transformations during creation seem to have changed little over the 14 years between the two versions. Notably, the 1960 Supersoldaten is also created on the Moon - they can be seen suspended unarmored and unconscious in tubes of yellow liquid throughout the lunar base. The creation of the 1946 variant is never seen so it is unknown whether this process differs from the one used to create its predecessors, although judging from the heavy facial scarring of the 1946 model, the process is more reliant on surgery rather than growth cultivation, as appears to be the case with the 1960 variant. Despite this the face is as heavily scarred as its predecessor. Their armor is generally more refined than that of their predecessors; instead of the mixture of flat, crudely machined plates of varying sizes assembled in an almost piecemeal fashion, the 1960 Supersoldaten armor is somewhat more rounded and curved, the components sized and shaped to provide a much greater level of coverage and visibly matching the underlying body parts while also sloped to effectively deflect projectiles, much like tanks and other armored fighting vehicles in both function and appearance. Additionally, the face protection plate of the 1946 version is replaced with a steel mask in the shape of a boldly styled art-deco human face while the head protection is changed to aesthetically resemble a steel version of the helmets worn by other Nazi troops. As they wield the laser firing, electrically operated MG-60s, the 1960 Supersoldaten can be a challenging enemy due to the combination of their very high damage potential, durability and excellent resilience regarding interrupts and stuns compared to other enemies. They have a high rate of fire so evading shots is difficult and there aren't many ways to deal damage to them without also being directly in their line of fire. The main issue is surviving their very high damage for long enough to kill them because their resistance to interrupts and stuns makes it very difficult to unload into them without taking fatal damage, as they simply won't stop firing even while taking extremely heavy hits. Additional, and adding Gravity Hammer as their own melee weapon. Heavy * MG-60 Energy Minigun Melee * Type-2 Energy Weapon/Gravity Hammer War Machines Panzerhund (Tank/Armored Dog) A Panzerhund (German for "Tank/Armored Dog"), is a Nazi robotic hound. Can be produce in Factory. When Mosuke get a hold of its schematics, which this is best find choice for having mechanical dogs. The Panzerhund was one of the first prototype robots to come out of General Deathshead's workshop (in 1946). According to a newspaper article found in-game, it was first deployed on the Eastern Front, creating chaos along the Russian ranks as it tore through the battlefield. The Panzerhund 1960 is the evolution of the first prototypes and production model created by General Deathshead during the war. As envisioned by the General in one of his fevered visionary dreams, it is a super-efficient murder machine encased in titanium steel armor and fitted with bone-crushing metal jaws that can cut through the thickest of body armor. And able to rides into its back like a horse. Dreadnought (War Machine) (Space Marine variant) The Space Marine Dreadnought is a massive war-machine piloted by an honoured Space Marine hero whose body has been ravaged in battle.Wikia link: [Click Here] Mosuke and his Chaos Legions stole the data of the Space Marine Dreadnought, since then that 'Chaos' did had its version of it. Which the pilot will be synthetic as well. And its color scheme is black with gold accents, a black legion. And can be produce in Factory. A Space Marine Dreadnought is a large, walking tank which carries both powerful guns and lethal close combat weaponry, armoured to withstand all but the most powerful of enemy firepower and often relied on by Space Marine forces to tear an opening in enemy defenses. Each Dreadnought contains a living being, permanently interfaced with the machine through a form of Mind Impulse Unit. Dreadnoughts are surprisingly agile, able to walk and balance with the ease of a living creature. Armament Dreadnoughts can be armed with a wide range of weaponry, both ranged and close combat. These include either one or two Dreadnought Close Combat Weapons, usually in the form of power claws, or twin-linked versions of autocannons, lascannons, heavy bolters or individual multi-meltas, plasma cannons or assault cannons. Built into the combat weapons is often either a storm bolter or heavy flamer and one entire arm may be replaced with a missile launcher. The variant with Heavy Bolter and Missile Launcher named "Firewind" configuration. 28dread - Warhammer 40k Size Comparison.JPG 40007_dbfe2846a030d8ed7a0b1db432d4ad1e - Warhammer 40k Units tall scale (in meters).png Chaos Undead Soldiers Chaos Space Marine "For the Dark Gods!" Chaos Space Marines are every bit the heavily armed, armored, and highly skilled soldiers as their loyalist foes. However, they lack the trust and faith of true Space Marines, resulting in lower morale. The Chaos Space Marines are the backbone of the armies of Chaos. As a tough and versatile unit, they are heavily armed, armored, and highly skilled. While similar to loyalist Space Marines, they lack their trust and faith, resulting in lower morale. They favour anti-personnel weaponry like the Heavy Bolter and the Plasma Gun and are proficient in melee combat as well. Charge Bonus: After Furious Charge is researched, once within 15 range of their target when on Assault stance, Chaos Space Marines gain a +50% movement bonus to their speed, enabling them to quickly close the distance with other units into melee. This is in addition to the +20% movement bonus Furious Charge offers to the unit's base speed. Arsenal(s) * Bolter (Default) * Heavy Bolter * Plasma Gun * Frag Grenades * Combat Knife Upgrades * Heavy Infantry * Equipped with Bolters * Effective at Range and Close combat * Can be Permanently Infiltrated * Can be Upgraded with Heavy Weapons * Can be Upgraded with Aspiring Champions Raptor Squad "We soar on wings of fire." The Raptor Squad utilizes jump packs to move to the battlefield quickly. Equipped for close-combat, they generally cannot outfight other close-combat specialists but are deadly against standard troops. Unlike the Assault Marines, these units can be built without the requirement of an armory. * Heavy infantry * Equipped with Bolt pistols and Chainswords * Effective at Close Range * Can be Upgraded with Raptor Aspiring Champions * Can have the ability to Jump. Cultists "We will serve you...and in return...grant us the power of the Dark Gods!" As the workhorses of the Chaos army, Cultists are cheap, numerous, and expendable. They are also weak and of little use other then as a distraction. Cultists can, however, be trained for specialty tasks like infiltration or spotting invisible foes. * Light Infantry * Effective at Close Range * Can be Upgraded with Heavy Weapons * Can be Permanently Infiltrated * Can be Upgraded to Detect Infiltrated Units * Can be Upgraded with Aspiring Champions Khorne Bezerkers "I am not your bootlick!!" Once ordinary Space Marines, Khorne Bezerkers have succumbed to the lust of blood and battle, fused with their armor and absolutely fearless. Their vicious brutality knows no bounds and they eschew ranged combat in favor of massive Khornate Chainaxes, carrying a bolt pistol only to cause some extra carnage before they can rip the target apart in melee. * Heavy infantry * Effective at Close Range * Shock Troops * Infinite morale * Can Be Upgraded with Mark of Khorne which causes enemy units to flee Possessed Chaos Marines "Do you hear the voices, too?" Possessed Squads were once regular Chaos Marines, but have been mutated by proximity to the Warp and gifts from the Chaos gods. They are close-combat monsters, able to use their daemonic talons and strength to literally rip enemies limb-from-limb. Once upgraded with Daemonfire, they will spew warp-fueled flames as they close on their enemies. Their mutated hides can absorb tremendous punishment and few foes can withstand their crushing blows. * Heavy Infantry * Once normal Chaos marines they are now possessed by Chaos Daemons * Effective at Close Range * Can be Upgraded with Daemonfire a Powerful Ranged attack Daemons Horror Squad Horror Squads are warp-spawned Tzeentchian daemons that can immolate enemy units with daemonic fire. They are resilient units that are summoned directly into battle to surprise the enemy. As summoned daemonic units they are inherently unstable, so morale damage will potentially banish them back to the Warp. * Daemon. * A horrific creature summoned directly from the Warp. * Effective at ranged combat, ineffective at close combat. * Is summoned (teleported) directly onto the battlefield. * Effective against vehicles. Obliterators "We.... Must.... Obliterate!!" Fused with their armor and charged with daemonic energies, these leviathans form a variety of different weapon types to deal with any who stand against them. Ungodly tough and able to generate enormous amounts of firepower, they are also plodding and slow. Although too big to be easily transported, they enter battle by deepstriking and can mount teleporters within their mutated forms. * Daemon * Has a Variety of Different weapons * Can be Upgraded to teleport * Obliterators are deepstriked onto the field * Effective at Range, Ineffective at Close Range Bloodthirster The Greater Daemon of Khorne. To enter our plane, The Bloodthirster possesses a worthy sacrificial unit, bursting forth in the form of a 30-foot tall winged daemon. Entire armies have met their death on its blades. The Bloodthirster exists solely to destroy the enemies of Chaos, and takes damage whenever not in combat, eventually disappearing from our plane if its thirst for destruction cannot be satisfied. * Daemon * Greater Daemon of Khorne * Effective at Close Range * Takes damage while not in combat. Daemon Prince "I have ascended - none may challenge me!!" The Daemon Prince is a Chaos Lord who has abandoned all vestiges of humanity and ascended to Daemonhood. The ultimate melee combatant, the Daemon Prince is among the most powerful commander units in the game. With all the powers of the Chaos Lord, and a new ability, Daemon Roar, which breaks the morale of all nearby enemy units, the Daemon Prince is a fitting addition to the Forces of Chaos. * A Chaos Lord who has ascended to Daemonhood after thousands of Years of War * Effective at Close Range * Can use the Daemon Roar ability which crushes enemy morale * If destroyed the Chaos Lord must be resurrected and the Daemon Prince Summoning Upgrade must also be Researched. Vehicles Rhino APC "We will deliver pure evil into the heart of the battle." The Chaos Rhino is a tough, reliable troop transport, able to get troops quickly into a fight. It can provide a smoke screen to cover an army's advance. It cannot carry the massive Obliterators. * Troop Transport * Tough * Has no Weapons * Can Carry 3 Squads Chaos Predator "Their weapons are ineffective against Chaos armor." The primary tank of the Chaos Army, the Predator's primary use is as a fire support unit, forcing enemies to deal with a multi-pronged threat of troops and vehicles. * Main Battle tank of the Chaos Space Marines * Can be Upgraded to carry Anti-Vehicle and Anti-Building Weapons * Tough Defiler A mechanized walking nightmare, the Defiler's primary role is a mobile siege tank. Its Battle Cannon can bash almost any defensive structure from long range, or be fired indirectly to damage and demoralize enemy forces. It wields a dual Autocannon and a Heavy Flamer on its sides for more ranged fire at shorter ranges. It also every bit as powerful in melee, ripping apart anything that comes within reach of its massive claws. * Siege Tank * Powerful Close Combat unit * Equiped with a Heavy Flamer, Auto-Cannon, Battle-Cannon and Defiler Claws. * Has a powerful but highly inaccurate Artillery attack Trivia & Notes * Using the combat synthetics from AVP were quite useful than human clone counterparts? But which instead of just like Ple clones on Gundam ZZ. But which of course, cloning Biological CPUs which revived from the past pilots and soldiers of the battlefield. * Combine Soldiers from Half Life, which of course that consists of just few soldiers such as Soldier, Sniper, and Elite. * Each android can combat in space, which because of unlikely to humans wearing space suits. * In TMNT 2012; Just like the Shredder had his own robotic soldiers than the human counterparts, when the Kraang had offer to give these Foot robots to the Shredder to assist him in killing off the Turtles. The reason that these robot ninjas were created in the first place is because the regular, human foot soldiers were less adaptable and were defeated too easily in many battles. These robots, on the other hand, are much more agile. They can also memorize their foes' moves and can emulate them perfectly minutes afterward. Afterwords, the Foot Ninjas were replaced. Reference